Viktor
Viktor is a billionaire industrialist who has made his fortune mining for ancient relics, mostly for ones buried in the grounds of his family's historic castle. Personality Viktor comes off as a confident and highly etiquette man, but with a self-serving demeanor at times. He is assisted by his faithful Head of Security and implied lover Katrina. According to Katrina, he is a brilliant man with a vision for the future. Indeed, Viktor believes he could achieve greatness with the giant relics and bringing humanity to the next level of evolution. However, achieving his ambition has also made him blind to the great dangers which Dr Vargas and Lucas had uncovered later on which eventually became his undoing. Biography The ancient relics that he mines for are used in human society as a perpetual source of energy to power up their cars, aircraft and generators. To this day, no one has yet to learn how or where the relics came to be. Aside from mining for ancient relics, his company also manufactures vehicles and robots. His stable of powerful robots have been instrumental in the defense against the Goblins. When called to a gathering about news of the recent Goblin attacks with advanced weapons, Viktor volunteered some of his newest robots and himself to field-test them on the expedition. Some of his robots were tested against Knack in Dr. Vargas' garden before he accepted Knack to come along. However, Viktor quickly shows ulterior motives as he kidnaps Lucus after the Goblin Chieftain's defeat. At his headquarters, he reveals to Dr. Vargas his primary goal of unlocking the doorway to the giant relics he uncovered in Trodgo Mine. Viktor has the desire to raise humanity up to the next step of evolution with the discovery of the giant relics but mostly for his own profit. Viktor believed at first that Knack was the "key" to unlocking the doors, but was proved wrong when Knack couldn't fully open it. After "dispatching" Knack, he captures both Dr. Vargas and Lucas in the belief that they could still be of use to him, but Knack later rescues them with Ryder. Thanks to Katrina bugging Lucas' pendant earlier, the two learns of the real relic key to the doorway in Obelisk Mountain. Viktor arrives there before Knack and the others with a new weapon against Knack, a poisoned relic that fragments Knack's acculumated relic mass. While effective, Knack still fought on and defeated Katrina in her mecha. From witnessing Katrina falling over the edge and presumably into the lava, he believed that Katrina was now dead and remorsefully flees with the relic key. He especially expressed his angst loss to Knack, Lucus and the Doctor when he traps and send them pummelling to their assumed deaths from his massive aircraft. As the doctor, Lucas and Knack goes to save Charlotte next, Viktor went on with the key to unlock the doorway to the giant relics. However after entering through the doors, he was confronted by the large relic orb that Knack accidentally discovered earlier. Viktor met his end by the very thing he sought for as the hostile giant orb blasts him to the oblivion with its red laser beam. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists